


The Match

by EveandJohnny



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Ice Hockey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Sora has her hands full with the flower shop as her mom is sick. Then she also has two boys that both demand her attention. How can Sora get out of that?





	The Match

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the Digimon Secret Santa event 2017 on tumblr. This time it's for gwydionae. 
> 
> There is one swear word in it but it's in Japanese so I hope you don't mind that.

„Hello darling!“ Taichi purred on the phone, a smile tucking at the corner of his mouth.

Sora heaved an exasperated sigh. “God, please, don’t be so schmaltzy.”

“But you are my darling.”

Sora wasn’t in the mood for romantic banter. Even though she was the bearer of the crest of love, at the moment her mind was as far away from romance as somehow possible.

Taichi could basically hear how she rolled her eyes.

“Okay Taichi, _what_ do you want? I’m rather busy here, with Valentine’s day coming up and all.”

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you. I have a match that day but I want to take you out afterwards. Just so you know to not make any other appointments. I’ll text you the details later. Sorry to bother you, Sor.”

She inhaled deeply. “No, I have to say sorry. I shouldn’t have been so uppish. Thanks for the invitation, it’s gonna be fantastic. I love you, Taichi.”

“Love you too, Sor.”

She smiled and hung up, then tended to the customer who wanted a bouquet of roses wrapped into heart-dotted paper.

***

Sora had just finished the last customer’s wish when her phone beeped. Instead of directly checking it, she went over to the roses’ section and took the empty buckets to the drain. Then she continued closing up the shop and forgot about the message.

 It was fully dark when she stepped outside and she discovered to her utter delight that it had snowed while she had been busy dealing with all the customers that basically besieged the flower shop. Sora was beaming like a little kid and took a little detour through the park, just to make angels in the unspoiled snow.

When she came home, dinner was already waiting for her. That could only mean one thing:

“ _Otosan_! You’re home!” she screamed in delight and ran into the kitchen.

“Hello, _kohana_ , how are you?” Haruhiko Takenouchi patted his daughter affectionately on the head even though she was a couple of inches taller than him.

“I’m good since I’ve seen you. What are you doing here?”

“I know that you are a big girl but Toshiko still asked me to look after you. She’s worried beyond measure about your well-being.”

The heat crept up in Sora’s face. Toshiko Takenouchi had always been worrying about her daughter but Sora had been too stubborn to realize this as motherly love and not as a restraint. But since she’d met Biyomon she had come to terms with it. And now she was worried beyond measure about her mom’s health because Toshiko had been to hospital for two weeks because of a rather nasty pneumonia. It was still unclear when she could be released.

“Thank you for coming, _otosan_. I’ve missed you!” And she embraced Haruhiko once more.

Eventually they let go of each other and sat down at the table. Even though they regularly phoned, Haruhiko felt a little out of touch with his daughter. So he was keen on catching up. “So, you and, uh, Tai Li-“

“It’s Taichi.”

“-Taichi, you’re still courting?”

Sora rolled her eyes at the outdated phrase. “Yes, we’re still courting” she said, putting extra emphasis on it.

“How long has this been going?”

“We’re now dating for a year and three months.”

“And he still plays ice hockey?”

“He does.”

“And your other friend, Yamatato?”

“Yamato.”

“He does, too?”

“Indeed. And I still play tennis, if that interests you.”

Haruhiko was oblivious to Sora’s sarcasm. “Oh, greatly! But how do you fit all that in your week: school, work at the flower shop, tennis and your boyfriend?”

“I can barely keep it together, to be honest. Luckily, Taichi’s training times match mine so we don’t miss each other here. And since Jou helped me with my organizer nothing really clashes anymore.”

“That’s good to hear. Who was Jou again?”

Sora smiled leniently. “Another friend of mine but he’s a year older than me.”

Her dad scrunched his face. “So you only have, uh, guy friends?”

“No, there’s still Mimi -“

“Oh yes, Mimi! How could I forget her!”

“- Miyako and Hikari, Taichi’s sister.”

“I see. So you’re not lonely then?”

“No, I’m not. But I’m still glad to have you here.” Sora put her hand on top of her father’s arm.

“What are your plans for tonight, _kohana_?”

Sora laughed. “I don’t have any. There’s plenty of homework to do.”

“Oh” Haruhiko said wide-eyed. “And I thought we could watch a movie together.”

“No, _otosan_ , not tonight. But tomorrow I’m free. My coach is sick and Taichi has training so the evening will be all ours.”

“Tomorrow night it is then. I’m the least person to keep you from homework.” He smiled. When she reached for the empty dishes he said “Don’t worry about that. I’ll do the washing up.”

Sora got up, kissed her dad on his slowly balding head and went into her room. She packed her bag for the school day tomorrow and then set to work on the exercises they’d been given today. Jou’s mantra was “A stitch in time saves you nine”. And he was right. Sora had never been on the procrastinating side like her wild-haired significant other. But with Jou’s advice the stress she had was reduced to a minimum. She had tried to convince Taichi from the perks of this working method but he had politely refused and claimed that he was living very well with his current method - as if there was any. She loved him deeply but there was no cure to his stubbornness so she didn’t bother trying anymore.

After she had finished her essay she could finally settle in the thick pillows on her bed to read a book. But then she remembered the message she had received while closing the shop. She reached for her phone and opened the message.

“Oh dear” she muttered and sighed. The message was from Yamato and read _Hey Sora! Next match is on Valentine’s Day at 6 p.m. I’ll pick you up._

Yamato played on a different team than Taichi did. Her loyalty here should be clear but she never had missed one of Yamato’s matches and she wasn’t willing to let this series snap. She was actually rather proud of herself for such excellent time management.

Only a second later her phone beeped again. Now it was a message from Taichi. “Oh no”, she mumbled.

_Hey Sor, just wanted to let you know: The match is on Feb 14 th at 6. I’ll pick you up._

***

Sora thought it reasonable to open the shop till noon on Valentine’s Day, considering that she had opened only part-time since her mom was sick and also giving all the last-minute-shoppers the opportunity to get a gift. As she had predicted, the place was packed. She had also opened for one selfish reason: It completely distracted her from the dilemma that both boys’ games were at the same day at the same time. Solution-focused as she usually was the conflict she saw herself presented with seemed impossible to solve. So instead of thinking about an answer she avoided the topic at all costs. Yamato, of course, would understand if she chose Taichi over him but she would see the hurt in his eyes or hear it in his voice when she would tell him. Beside Taichi, Yamato was her closest friend and on the not so rare occasion that she had to ramble about Taichi’s unbelievable behaviour Yamato had always been there to listen. Yamato could surely forgive her but she wasn’t sure if she could forgive herself. So instead of making a call to clear it all Sora let the clock tick down until four p.m. Whoever rang first, she had decided, would be the lucky one.

She jumped when the bell actually chimed. When she answered the door it was Taichi on the other end. That would answer her question. Until he said “Yamato’s here, too. I didn’t know you invited him as well.”

“I, uh, didn’t -“

“Me being invited? I though you wanted to tag along to my match?” Yamato interrupted before Sora could explain herself.

Taichi sounded amused. “Your match? I have -“

“Guys! I come down and explain. Give me a minute.” She slipped into her coat and boots and grabbed her purse. Then she proceeded downstairs, with a wild beating heart.

At the end of the stairs, Taichi and Yamato were waiting for her. Taichi wasn’t the least bit disturbed, he just beamed and was happy about the prospect of taking his girlfriend out this evening. Yamato, on the other hand, did have a questioning frown on his face. Sora gingerly stepped in front of them and patiently received a welcome kiss from Taichi.

“So?” Yamato asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ah, you see, I didn’t want to snub any of you. Taichi’s my boyfriend but you’re my best friend. Do you see the jam you brought an innocent girl into?”

Taichi snorted. Yamato gave her a long stern look before he sighed in defeat. “Fine. Go with that goofball. I can go without your support for one match. I’m sure it’ll be okay.” He sounded sobered.

“Oh Yamato.” Sora said in a sympathetic tone. This was exactly the situation she had dreaded.

“Well, then there’s nothing wrong when you come with me now. We should better get going. It’s a bit of a trip to the Nerima ice rink.” Taichi took her hand and pulled expectantly at it.

“Taichi!” she scolded him for being so tactless towards his best friend. But Yamato looked rather thoughtful as if he had missed the tone of Taichi’s remark.

“Did you say Nerima ice rink?”

Taichi stopped in his efforts to drag Sora with him. “Yeah I did. That’s where we gonna play tonight.”

Yamato looked directly into Taichi’s face. “Funnily enough, that’s our match venue, too.” He smiled with one corner of his lips.

On Taichi’s face, however, appeared a wide devilish grin. “You mean?”

Yamato nodded. Then they turned in unison to Sora.

It dawned on her what was happening. “Oh, dear God, please! You’re not playing against each other, are you?”

They only nodded in response.

“ _Kuso_!” she cursed. The boys would be having the time of their lives, competing for the puck on the ice. But she had to deal with her split loyalty once more. Then again, there was nothing wrong with cheering for both sides when they scored a goal. Now it was her turn to smirk mischievously. “What are you waiting for, then? Can’t wait for you to rival for my favour.” She linked arms with them and still grinned while the two boys exchanged a bewildered look.


End file.
